magicians_questfandomcom-20200214-history
The First Principal
The First Principal is the original founder of the Magical Academy and one of Principal Sol's ancestors. The player meets him at the start of the game as part of the enrolling and character creation process before they enter the school proper. The Principal is also the subject of the 15th mystery that the player can unlock, where it's revealed that the Principal exists in an "other world" said to be somewhere in the school's past. Biography TO BE ADDED Mystery Preparation The player does not need to obtain any items or know any spells for this mystery, aside from a key that only appears once the mystery begins proper. Solving the Mystery Students around the campus are expressing their fear of the Doorway of the Beginning and End and also mention that Reginald has lost something important. Head to the dorms; Reginald won't say anything different at this time so go to the Doorway. You'll notice that in place of the "Mystery Time" option a new option has appeared reading "The other world". When you try to open the door, however, Reginald will rush upstairs and tell you that entering this other world is forbidden. As he leaves he mentions a Door Key that has gone missing. Ask around the student body again and they'll mention something shining at the bottom of the pond. Throw your fishing line into the water and your first catch should be the Door Key. Head back to the Doorway and enter the other world. The player finds themselves in a black void filled with snow, a single road, and a monochrome version of the Tower. Enter the tower and you'll come face-to-face with the Magical Academy's first principal. However the Academy has yet to be founded and the first principal merely asks where the player came from. Principal Sol soon arrives to take the player back but not before he has a brief conversation with his distant ancestor, promising that the magic school his ancestor intends to build will be one of the finest in the world. Back in the dorms, Reginald and Sol scold the player for disobeying their orders not to enter the door. Once Reginald leaves to put the key in a safe place Sol tells the player that while they should listen to their elders he is actually grateful for getting the opportunity to talk with one of his ancestors. Mystery Solved. Trivia * The first character the player creates gets to name the school they wish to attend, which becomes the name of the Academy that all characters after them will attend. With the later revelation that the first principal exists somewhere in the past, this may mean that the player gave the First Principal inspiration for his Academy and thus is responsible for its name in-universe. * The first principal doesn't remember the player despite enrolling them into the Academy. This can be presumed to be because of strange details with traveling through time (i.e. the Principal the player meets during the mystery is prior to their meeting at the start of the game). Category:Mystery